Dreams & Reality
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Yaoi - Smut - Mikado's dreams of a certain older man become reality when he turns up at his door. Izaya x Mikado


Mikado still remembered the first time they had met he couldn't help but stare at the raven haired taller man in awe of his beauty. Mikado would find it amusing at times that he thought the man was truly beautiful. He had been living in Ikebukuro for a few months now and ran into the man on several occasions. Although the man terrified him in a way and all the stories that he heard about the man didn't help either, he still couldn't help but stare in awe and want to spend more time with the man whom he was falling for.

The thoughts of the man plagued him on his way home to his apartment. All he could think of was the taller man. His thoughts betrayed him as he imagined the said man's body pressed against his, kissing his neck before running his hand down his chest. Mikado quickly snapped out of his very pleasing day dream. He could feel his member pulsing as it strained against his trousers. With thoughts of the taller man refusing to leave he touched his bulge through his trousers moaning slightly at the friction. Deciding he should get home quickly to sort himself out he hurried to his apartment.

Since no one was around he felt it was ok to rub his bulge slightly moaning as he did so at images of the taller man. He was brought out of his daze when he heard someone talking. Trying to compose himself he walked towards his door. To his surprise the man he had been lusting after and craving his touch was leaning against his door. Mikado stood in shock for a moment as he watched the man hang up his phone and put it in his pocket. The dark haired man noticed Mikado and smiled as he approached the younger boy. Mikado felt his heart pounding and his member pulsing at the sight of the man.

"Mikado!" The man smiled as he reached Mikado "I've been waiting for some time."

Mikado couldn't bring himself to talk, still shocked at the man's presence at his apartment.

"Going to invite me in?" the older man asked not amused by Mikado's silence.

"Huh?" Mikado said shocked as the mans hand found its way to his shoulder.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he repeated as he stared at Mikado.

Mikado shut his eyes as he imagined the man touching him all over. His breathing quickened and no matter how hard he tried to shut out the thoughts they kept coming. Mikado quickly came to his senses as he felt the hand leave his shoulder.

The older man had observed Mikado the past minute and was amused that just touching his shoulder got the blue eyed boy so flushed. He remembered the boy looked quite flushed when he first arrived. Thinking back he realized that Mikado is always odd around him and stares at him a lot and tries to avoid him. Looking down at the smaller boy he noticed the bulge in the boy's trousers. With a smirk he removed his hand from the boy shoulder.

"Why are you still standing there? Its cold, let me in your apartment!" The man stated as he walked towards Mikado's door.

"Er... y-yeah!" Mikado stammered as he walked to catch up with the man.

Standing at his door Mikado Put his keys in the door he felt the taller man's front against his back. Mikado tried to focus on unlocking the door but couldn't quite do it. He felt the taller man's hand venture up his shirt touching his chest slightly. Mikado's breath hitched at the sensation. He was pushed hard against the door his bulge rubbing against it slightly. He felt his neck being kissed and nibbled slightly. "I-I-Izaya!" Mikado moaned as the said man rubbed his bulge with his free hand.

Izaya smirked as he removed his hand and unlocked the door pulling the keys out of the lock as he opened the door. The sudden action made Mikado fall on the floor. Izaya threw the keys on the side as he shut the door behind him. Izaya smirked down at the boy before throwing him over his shoulder. Mikado was still in a daze not quite sure if he was dreaming or not but at this point in time he wasn't going to complain.

Izaya threw the boy roughly on the bed. Climbing onto the bed next to the boy Izaya swiftly removed Mikado's clothing leaving only his underwear on. He climbed on top of the boy as he rubbed his growing bulge against the boys. A moan escaped Mikado's mouth at the feeling. Izaya couldn't help but get more aroused at the boys moans and his face showing pleasure at whatever Izaya did. Izaya thrust his hips several times getting faster as he heard the boy beneath him moan louder. "I-Im.." Mikado moaned as he came.

Izaya smirked as he got off the boy looking at his cum drenched underwear. The boy was panting, his face flushed with pleasure. Izaya pulled off the boys underwear quickly before taking the boys now limp member in his mouth causing Mikado to moan and try to swat Izaya's head away, Izaya to held down his arms. Izaya licked the boys member from top to bottom before taking it in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it. Bobbing his head up and down slowly as Mikado moaned in pleasure. He increased his speed as the boy began to moan more the boy gave no warning as he came in the informant's mouth. Izaya smirked as he swallowed it wiping away the few drops from the side of his mouth.

Izaya stripped his clothes off before going through Mikado's beside cabinet thankful that the boy had lube. Squirting it on his fingers he put the bottle next to him as he pushed a finger without any warning inside of Mikado causing the boy to yelp slightly at the intrusion. Izaya waited for the boy to adjust to the intrusion before moving his finger. Izaya began moving his finger causing the boy to moan slightly. He then quickly added another finger before finial adding the third, thrusting them into Mikado with great speed and force causing the boy to wither and moan at his touch. Izaya quickly coated himself in lube as the boys moans increased.

"Oh! I-Izaya... W-W—Wo—w!" Mikado yelled in pleasure as the informant thrust his fingers into the boy "I-Im going to!" Mikado yelled as he came on himself panting as his eyes struggled to stay open.

Izaya didn't give the boy a chance to relax instead he thrust his member into him. Izaya smiled at the cry that came out of Mikado's mouth. He pushed the boys legs so his feet were next to his head as he began to thrust. He began slowly as he watched the boys face but quickly increased his pace as the boy moaned his name. Mikado's hole was so tight around Izaya's member and each thrust felt amazing to the informant. He increased his speed as he heard the boy moan louder and louder crying out his name as he did so. Izaya smirked as he watched the boy cum yet again. Felling the boys hole pulse around his member made Izaya thrust harder and release himself into the blue eyed boy.

Mikado was withering underneath him. Izaya smirked as he quickly pulled out, Mikado whimpered slightly. Using Mikado's underwear he wiped his member before wiping the cum off of Mikado's chest. He stared slightly at the boy who was now asleep. Unsure what he should do he decided to not think too much and do what he wanted to do, and at the point in time he wanted to sleep in bed with Mikado. He smiled as he bent down next to the bed as he brushed the hair away from Mikado's face. He stroked the boys face slightly. Mikado opened his eye's slightly looking at the smiling Izaya 'Shouldn't he leave? Why is he smiling at me and why is he staying? Isn't this all a game to him?' Mikado asked not quite sure of the informants intentions of the event that had just happened. Before he could say anything the informant's lips were on his kissing him softly and passionately. Izaya pulled away smiling before getting into bed next to him. 'Why was he at my door? Why did he do all this?' Mikado asked himself as he felt the informant pull him closer. Mikado wrapped his arm around the man as his head rested on his chest.

"Why?" Mikado asked sheepishly not quite sure what had just happened and what was happening.

"Why am I still here?" Izaya asked stroking the boy's hair

"Yes and why were you here in the first place."

"You've been acting strange so I came to see what was wrong. I just never thought you were attracted to me."

"I'm not just attracted I-I like you." Mikado stammered as he buried his head in the informant's chest.

"Good because I like you to!" Izaya smiled as he brought the boys chin up and kissed him softly before pulling the covers over the both of them and wrapping a protective arm around the boy.

He hadn't planned to tell the boy his feelings, he had just planned to see why Mikado was acting odd around him lately. He knew he had started to like the boy but he never planned on the boy also liking him, he had believed that the boy's odd behaviour was because he was afraid not because Izaya himself excited him. Izaya smiled at the now sleeping boy on his chest glad how things turned out. Mikado was the only person he had ever shown this kind of side to and he intended to show him more than once.


End file.
